falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout 2 Enden
Arroyo Arroyo wieder besiedelt durch Einsatz des G.E.C.K. thumb Keine Anforderungen: This is the default ending. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. Älteste dies peacefully thumb Keine Anforderungen: The Elder is alive. }} * It is possible to void this ending entirely if the Elder dies while on the Oil Rig. Losing the game only occurs should she die in Arroyo. Modoc 1. Modoc is razed after war with Slags thumb Anforderungen: Deliver the message, then offer to help but fail, or join the people of Modoc in an attack on the Slags. }} 2. Modoc disperses after Slags' destruction Anforderungen: The Slags are dead, or the message delivered and refused to do any more. }} 3. Modoc flourishes thumb Anforderungen: Make peace between Modoc and the Slags. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. * NOTE: In any versions of Fallout 2 that lack children, one quest cannot be solved to ensure peace. The GOG version (which is the US version) is free of this problem. 4. Modoc disperses due to drought Anforderungen: Do nothing for or to the Slags. Der/Das Den 1. The Den disperses thumb Anforderungen: Both Metzger and Rebecca are dead. }} 2. The Den flourishes thumb Anforderungen: Metzger is dead, Rebecca is alive. }} 3. The Den becomes raider central Anforderungen: Metzger is alive, but Big Jesus Mordino is dead. }} 4. The Den becomes slaver central Anforderungen: Both Metzger and Big Jesus Mordino are alive. }} Vault City 1. Population driven to NCR by radiation thumb Anforderungen: The power plant has not been fixed. }} 2. VC independent, Westin and Lynette marry thumb Anforderungen: The power plant is fixed, the raiders dead, Bishop's plan exposed, and delivered the two holodisks but not collected the final reward from Randal (bug), and both Roger Westin & Joanne Lynette are alive. }} * Fallout: New Vegas references this ending. Bild:Boulder City_Memorial-Roger Westin_III.jpg: Roger Westin I's background information contains a relationship with Joanne Lynette. 3. VC invaded by NCR Anforderungen: The power plant is fixed, but neither the account book or Bishop's holodisk have been brought to Lynette. }} 4. VC joins the NCR Anforderungen: The power plant is fixed, the raiders dead and the account book or Bishop's holodisk brought to Lynette. (This ending is given if not getting 2 for any reason, e.g. Westin is dead or the reward picked up.) }} 5. Vault City zerstört Anforderungen: Vault City ist feindlich. }} 6. Vault City zerstört, wiederaufgebaut von Ghulen Anforderungen: The power plant is fixed and same as above. }} New Reno 1. Everyone dead thumb Anforderungen: All four of the family bosses are dead. }} 2. Tribals arise thumb Anforderungen: Either Bishop woman impregnated and live for the rest of the game, and told Mrs. Bishop she should move on. }} 3. Bishop child Anforderungen: Male character, impregnated either Bishop woman and she is alive, but Mrs. Bishop not told to move on. }} * Fallout: New Vegas references this ending.VMSTopsBruceIsaac.txt#BruceIsaacNewReno: See box 1. 4. Bishops take control, New Reno joins the NCR Anforderungen: The Bishop family is in control. }} 5. Salvatores take control of New Reno using Enclave weapons Anforderungen: The Salvatore family is in control. }} 6. Mordinos takes control of New Reno, jet addiction spreads Anforderungen: The Mordino family is in control, did not deliver jet to Dr. Troy. }} 7. Mordinos wane Anforderungen: The Mordino family is in control and delivered jet to Dr. Troy, but did not return for the jet Antidote (bug). }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 8. Wrights violently seize control of New Reno Anforderungen: The Wright family is in control and entered the SAD. }} 9. Wrights attack Mordinos and get slaughtered Anforderungen: The Wright family is in control, took the murder quest without finishing it. }} 10. Wrights transform New Reno into a civilized city Anforderungen: The Wright family is in control, but did not enter the SAD or become their Made Man, completed the murder quest. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes the continued presence of the Wrights in New Reno as canon. Richard Wright's Mörder Murder solved Anforderungen: Solved the murder quest correctly. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. True murderer never found Anforderungen: Fingered a suspect other than the Salvatores. }} Myron dead and forgotten thumb Anforderungen: Heard Myron's name from Jules, Little Jesus, Renesco, Reed or Myron himself, and the latter lives during the game. }} Infos Every family in New Reno starts out with a "power counter" at 100 which will drop as a result of following actions: * Killing a boss: Drops that family's power to 0 (technically -1) * Killing a bartender, casino bouncer, generic guard or unnamed adult Wright: -1 * Mordino: killing or recruiting Myron: +20 (bug), killing Little Jesus: -1 * Bishop: breaking the raiders' Strength: -20 * Salvatore: disturbing the desert transaction: -20, killing Mason: -5 * Wright: breaking the stills: -20, killing Keith Wright: -2, killing Chris Wright: -1 The family which has the highest counter at the end of the game wins the power struggle; in the event of a tie, the order of priority is: Mordino, Bishop, Salvatore, Wright. * The two "impregnation" endings take precedence over all others. They are only available for male characters. Gecko 1. Gecko zerstört thumb Anforderungen: Blew up the power plant. }} 2. Gecko and Vault City form uneasy truce thumb Anforderungen: Fixed the power plant, but did not get the reactor holodisk from Festus. }} 3. Gecko enslaved Anforderungen: Fixed and optimized the power plant. }} 4. Gecko and Vault City form an alliance Anforderungen: Same as above, but also delivered Brain's/Gordon Gecko's economic data holodisk to McClure. (bugged) }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 5. Gecko destroyed by Vault City 'Anforderungen: Did not fix the power plant. }} Harold's tree grows larger thumb Anforderungen: Harold is alive. }} * Fallout 3 establishes this ending as canon. Redding 1. Redding annexed by Vault City thumb Anforderungen: Delivered the jet antidote, left and returned to downtown Redding at least one day later, and Dr. Johnson is alive (even after the cure is administered). }} 2. Redding allies with New Reno Anforderungen: Sold the chip to McGrew without getting ending 1. }} 3. Redding joins the NCR thumb Anforderungen: Sold the chip to LeBarge, ditto. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 4. Redding deserted Anforderungen: Did not sell the chip, nor get ending 1. }} Infos Even if the mining chip was sold, as long as the jet antidote was delivered Redding will always get annexed by Vault City. Broken Hills 1. Mutanten tot, Broken Hills zerstreut thumb Anforderungen: The mutants in the mine are dead. }} 2. Uranium runs out, Broken Hills peacefully disperses Anforderungen: Got Marcus to put the mutant-haters in jail and/or find the missing people for him. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 3. Racial wars erupt, Broken Hills violently disperses Anforderungen: Did neither of the above. }} Marcus travels East thumb Anforderungen: Marcus is alive during the game. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. Infos Since the endings occur over a period of time after the Chosen One completes his task, and do not necessarily start happening straight away, the Chosen One can still find mutants and ghouls and Caravan guards and all still in Broken Hills, after the main game is over. New California Republic 1. NCR becomes a major power in the West Coast thumb Anforderungen: Completed the deal between NCR und Vault 15. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon.FortCaesar.txt: Lines 107-111 2. NCR expansion slowed thumb Anforderungen: Did not complete the deal, Westin is alive. }} 3. Carlson rules with corruption Anforderungen: Did not complete the deal, Westin is dead, Carlson is alive. }} 4. NCR under military rule Anforderungen: Did not complete the deal, both Westin & Carlson are dead. }} Infos The NCR has two pictures, both showing the flag; for endings 2-3 the flag is in tatters. Vault 15 1. Vault 15 joins NCR thumb Anforderungen: Complete the deal with NCR. }} * Fallout: New Vegas establishes this ending as canon. 2. Vault 15 deserted thumb Anforderungen: Did not complete the deal with NCR. }} Vault 13 1. Deathclaws thrive thumb Anforderungen: Prevented the massacre by killing Dr. Schreber, fixed the vault computer. (bugged) }} 2. Genocide thumb Anforderungen: Gruthar is dead, or returned to Vault 13 after the massacre. (Two weeks after receiving the G.E.C.K.) }} Infos Due to scripting errors, the positive ending is completely unavailable in the vanilla game. The genocide ending can be avoided (and so give none for Vault 13) if the massacre is not triggered, or by not talking to Gruthar or returning afterwards, but if done so the latter ending will always be chosen, this is similar to the Hub and Followers ending bugs in the original Fallout. San Francisco Shi 1. Population decimated thumb Anforderungen: Turned the Shi hostile. }} 2. Sentient plant problems thumb Anforderungen: Dr. Wong is dead, did not turn the Shi hostile. }} 3. The Shi flourish thumb Anforderungen: Did none of the above. }} * Fallout 4 establishes this ending as canon. Hubologisten 1. Death by explosion thumb Anforderungen: Did not get fuel for the Hubologists. }} 2. Death by suffocation Anforderungen: Got fuel for the Hubologists, but did not repair the spacecraft. }} 3. Death by suffocation Anforderungen: Did both of the above. }} Infos It is generally assumed the Hubologist endings were not included in the final game because of unfinished scripting. Enklave Richardson tot und vergessen thumb Keine Anforderungen: This is the default ending. }} * Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas establish this ending as canon. However, the title of President is still used in the NCR. Tanker vagrants Vagrants move on thumb Keine Anforderungen: This is the default ending. }} Einzelnachweise en:Fallout 2 endings ru: Fallout 2: Концовки Kategorie:Fallout 2 Videosequenzen